Never the Same
by legendofpanties
Summary: Lucy witnessed Gray's terrible past, and ever since then she felt like there is something more to their friendship. But problems always arise, and two new members have joined Fairy Tail. Juvia, a woman Lucy does not know how to feel about; afterall she is stealing all of Gray's attention, and Gajeel, a man who viciously beat her, and now wants forgiveness. Love Triangle/Lemons
1. Gray's Past

Ice is the first thing Lucy recognizes as she ran down the hallway in the basement of the moon temple before she got a better look at the scene in front of her. She seems to see a massive monster, its skin is blue and it has a gigantic muscular build with two also gigantic arms and scaly sharp looking hands, it has two feet that are birdlike and large spikes on its body. Having to stretch her neck as far back as possible she sees it may have hair but it's hard to tell with all the ice, but it has horns on its forehead and its mouth has huge fangs.

"Deliora" Gray says in pure terror.

Lucy immediately looks over at Gray. He looks terrified and he has panic sweat running down his forehead. His arms are shaking and his hands are clutched so tightly together that his nails are digging into his flesh. She could see bits of blood drops starting to form and drop to the ground.

"It can't be" Gray says in pure terror as he starts to walk towards the massive monster still shaking.

"What is Deliora doing here!?" Gray asked without really expecting an answer. Lucy could tell he was completely out of it and it scared her. She had never seen Gray this frightened before and she couldn't understand why that made her chest hurt so much.

"Its Impossible! He can't be here!" Gray continued to yell out.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asks Gray from behind, he also just snapping out of his own shock from seeing the terrifying monster.

"Its… Its…" Gray stuttered still in his own shock and unable to believe his own eyes he starts shaking his hands and looks down at his feet.

Lucy couldn't stand seeing her friend like this any longer. It scared and hurt her so much to see him in fear. She didn't know how but she wanted to make him calm down no matter what, but she didn't know what to do.

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy said to him as she laid her soft palm on his naked chest and forwarded her face into his vision.

Grays eyes were still in shock and he was taking deep but hyperventilating breaths. His eyes were refusing to make eye contact with her. He then moved his head up to stare at the disgusting monster in front of them again.

Gray then started to explain that Deliora was a monster of destruction. Happy and Natsu had trouble understanding and repeated the word destruction several times.

"Are you sure you heard voices" an unknown voice spoke out from behind them.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu quickly ran and hid behind some ice rocks.

"I'm sure," another man said. Lucy finally saw the two men that had walked toward the giant monster. The first man who had spoke had insane long blue hair that stood up and insanely huge eyebrows and the other was dressed as a dog. Lucy looked over at Gray still concerned over his mental being. He just seemed so scared; it was just not like Gray at all.

Happy dropped a rock in the opposite direction as them and the two men left to investigate.

Lucy dropped herself beside Gray and put her own hand on top of his.

"Gray? Are you alright?" she asked.

Gray didn't say anything he just continued to stare at Deliora. When he did open his mouth it was not to answer her question. "How did they find where Deliora was sealed!" he mouthed.

"Sealed? Gray what are you talking about?" Lucy and Natsu said together.

"My Master risked her life ten years ago to seal this asshole! It doesn't belong here! How the hell did it get here!" he said yelling once again to the monster.

"Then that monster must be what is causing the curse on this island! Alright then, time to beat it up" Natsu said fired up along with Happy who was imitating Natsu 'fired up' pose.

Lucy was still looking in Grays direction and saw the twitch of his mouth go into an even bigger frown and his hair hid his eyes, he was defiantly acting strange. Gray said that his master risked her life to seal this monster. He didn't say she died sealing it.

He then lifted his arm and gave Natsu a serious punch. Natsu went flying and all Lucy could do was gasp and continue to worried. She really wanted to know why this monster had such an affect on Gray to make him completely freak out and then hit is own friend. Even though the two of them usually did fight, they never threw serious punches liked the one Gray just threw.

* * *

The group decided to wait till nighttime to see what would happen with Deliora and the moon. Natsu naturally fell asleep after making a huge fuss on how he didn't want to wait, and wanted to kick everyone's ass this moment.

Lucy then activated one of her keys and a lady with a harp came out and started to play a beautiful melody.

It calmed Happy down right away, but as for Lucy, no matter how much she tried to just enjoy the song she couldn't help but look over to her side and peek over at Gray who was sitting a little farther away from her, sitting on a rock by himself.

As the beautiful melody went on Gray looked to be deeper and deeper in thought and by the end of the song Lucy swore she heard a small cry coming from Gray and then she saw a small tear run down his cheek.

"Gray!" Lucy said in sorrow. She never wanted to see Gray cry, and seeing more of his pain made her want to cry as well.

Lucy put the sprit back and ran over to Gray. He was hiding his eyes with his hair and his hands where clasped together tightly continuing to draw blood out.

"Gray… I know you and Natsu are kind of like rivals, but you and me, we are friends right? You can tell me your worries and your pains you know, I wont tell anyone anything you don't want others to know… you can confide in me is what I'm pretty much trying to say, so please Gray, talk to me"

"Ten years ago…" Gray whispered

Lucy waited patiently for him to continue, feared that he might have decided against talking to her, she decided she would not take it personally.

"Deliora attacked my home village… Ur, my master and a boy that traveled with her found and saved me during the aftermath of its destruction…"

Lucy felt relief and let herself listen to Gray without interrupting him.

"During the attack… my family and friends they all died during its wrath" he said very softly, his voice filled with pain.

Lucy couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face but she quickly wiped them away hopping that Gray would continue.

"She took me on, as her student and trained me to be an ice maker mage." He said with a sad smile on his face. "I wanted revenge, she knew that and she took me on as her student anyways… I later learned that she took me on for that reason, she wished to see the darkness in my heart that Deliora created to be vanished"

Lucy put her hands around Grays clenched fists and gently pulled his hands away from each other. She then took his hand that had the most stabs from his nails and she brought them up to her lips to gently kiss them.

"One evening, while walking back to the house Ur owned, we overhear some men talk about where Deliora is currently residing. I went against Ur order for me to stay and not to go out to seek and fight Deliora, but I ignored her and went anyways" Gray took a deep breath then continued with his story, "I lost to it of course. Ur came and ended up using her own body as an eternal ice that would seal away Deliora…"

A louder cry suddenly came from Gray as he finished the story, "She's dead… because of me"

Tears fell out of Lucy's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Gray. "Its not your fault idiot!" she cried out.

Gray looked quite shocked by her embrace. "Its not your fault… sniff… sniff" Lucy said again, but this time her entire face was filled with tears and her nose was dipping. Gray took a good look at her face and let out a small chuckle while he brought the hem of his sleeve to her nose and wiped it.

"Sniff… sorry… Snif-" Lucy tried to apologize for her runny nose but Gray shook his head leaving her with the silent message that it was fine.

The two of them simply stared at each other. Gray was still on his rock, his feet were planted on the ground and his hands were touching up Lucy's back holding her softly. Lucy was knelled in-between Gray's legs and Gray could see that Lucy's knees were supporting her whole body so he moved his arm form her back to around her bum and swept her up into his arms and placed her on his lap with her legs swinging off to the side. Lucy's chest was against Gray's and she could feel her face warming up.

Gray looked down at Lucy and noticed she was blushing. He guessed he just took her by surprise.

Lucy knew she was blushing. She was pressed up to the half-naked Gray who voluntarily put her onto his lap. She had never been really this intimately close to a man before, let alone someone who was handsome like Gray was. She was happy that she seemed to make so much progress with Gray and also very nervous since she didn't know where this was leading. Her heart was pounding out of her chest just thinking about it.

"Gray… thank you for telling me this" Lucy said lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "I really mean it, to be honest everything has been moving so fast, it felt like just yesterday I meet Natsu and almost became a slave-"

"What!? You almost became a slave?" Gray asked surprised. He had always guessed from the way she held herself up, her magic power and her overall manners that she was from a wealthy family of some sort. He never guessed she was a slave… but then again she did say she almost become a slave, so what was she doing before then he wondered.

"Hahaha" Lucy laughed embarrassingly, "Uh well it's a real stupid story but I got tricked by a guy who was pretending to be apart of fairy tail, and well… he was actually a pirate. I was almost in a lot of trouble hahaha…"

Gray looked at Lucy with concern. He never paid much attention to the small fragile women he had to be honest, but he was starting to see her now. She was really beautiful, with her long sun-kissed golden hair, and the little ponytail that she hung at the side was really cute. She was slim, and he had noticed before her bust before but he tried not to think about it since she was always calling him a pervert… "Do you still think I'm a pervert?" he asked seriously. He quickly lifted his eyes to hers like he done most times before. He didn't aspiration for her to find him to be an actual pervert.

Lucy looked up at Gray's eye contact with her. "I guess at first I thought you were a nudist… but I don't really ever thought you were a pervert, aside from the stripping thing I never seen you take interest in umm… body parts or uh um… I'm not sure how to explain after all" Lucy replied blushing.

"Your really cute when you blush, it makes you look like a monkey!" Gray said with a full on smile.

"I take it back, you're a pervert!" She said teasingly upset by him comparing her to a monkey. She does not look like a monkey!

"Huh? Wait why am I a pervert again?" Gray said with humor in his voice.

"You just are!" Lucy said teasing him.

The two of them stayed where they were, Lucy on Gray's lap in silence waiting for time to past.

"I don't look like a monkey," Lucy finally said.

"Huh? It's a good thing!" Gray chuckled

"How!" Lucy yelled, a little too loud since Natsu stirred in his sleep to her voice. They both froze, equally not knowing why they felt a sudden sense of nervousness.

Gray put his lips to Lucy's ear and mischievously whispered "Fine you don't look like a monkey. Your just adorable that's all"

Lucy continued to blush and establish she couldn't look at Gray in the eyes. Everything that was happening was too much for her. She had learned about Gray's history, and as much as it was a heartbreaking story she felt a lot closer to Gray than ever before.

She then leaned her head against his shoulder and started to rest soundfully. Gray in return lifted his hand and smoothed over her hair softly giving her comfort.

They both slowly begin to acknowledge that after these moments they just shared, nothing would ever be the same again. Although neither of them said it out loud, they didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N - Tell me what you think and i'll either make this a simple one-shot or i'll continue the story.**


	2. She's in Love

Gray, like Natsu and Erza always broke into her house. They would sneak into her house, scared the _shit_ out of her like it was their favorite game between them; who can scare Lucy the most. He would then sit on his favorite chair of the misplaced and different color chairs that used to be her favourite, and do whatever he felt like. While being n_aked of course_. Maybe he would read her novel without asking her, or do his banking.

Sometimes he would complain her house was too hot, and would, without asking her, go to her heater and turn it off. She wouldn't notice right away, but after taking a nice warm bath, she would get out, dry herself and go into her room for a change of clothes. It would be so cold she would literally almost freeze to death because of him. He would just be staring at her in his favorite chair, _naked of course_, and just before he would give her his silly smile, they would exchange a look that she didn't know how to explain and then he would laugh and Natsu and Happy would appear to ruin whatever the mood was.

Once she exited the bathroom after taking a nice bath and had forgotten to place a towel in the bathroom so she had to sneak into her room to grab a towel from the laundry basket. She creaked open her door to make sure no intruders where in her room and then skipped to her laundry basket, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. As she praised herself for a job well done, she noticed a cool body behind her. Swiftly twirling around she found Gray staring right into her eyes, and he was right against her. They were touching very little, and there was maybe some space between them, but she was sure she had felt _it_.

Of course nothing had happened since Erza had just come into her room from the kitchen eating Lucy's saved over birthday cake. She gave Gray a K.O punch and then apologized for his behavior, but not for breaking into her house uninvited of _course_.

She remembered one time Mira claiming that her and Natsu were perfect for each other, and when her plan to get them together failed, she asked "What about Gray?"

Lucy's mind went blank and she quickly had to hide whatever unknown emotion was in her chest wanting to form on her face and told her "We are just friends!" flushing just a bit.

She got lucky, that Mira was too distracted to notice that she was flustered. Lucy didn't know when these weird incidences started. Maybe it was on the first mission with Gray that these weird and unknown feelings started to grow inside her chest.

After that mission she was secretly pleased that he had joined her team with Natsu, and every time they went on a mission, Natsu would ditch her and Erza would be beating someone to death, but she never felt vulnerable, since Gray was always by her side. Never leaving it. She felt safe around him. She felt powerful and confident. And when he was gone, she felt lonely and sad.

She would always say "I need money for my rent!" even though she had lots of money saved up for the next nine months. She said it because she wanted to go on a mission with Gray. Erza would come, but she didn't mind that much. Erza was after all her first friend that was a female, and even thought she was jealous of Erza, she would not give up her friendship with her over such a stupid emotion. But of _course_ Natsu would join along with that annoying cat Happy, who would always say "Lucy liikkkeeesss you" to Gray.

Gray was either amazing at masking his feelings or he didn't feel anything for her at all. Since he would always laugh and reject the idea that Lucy liked him, or he liked her. It hurt when he said that, but she knew that it was for the best.

Gray was so amazing. And she was so not. He could do amazing magic, she felt like he was an artist with ice as a canvas. And all she could do was summon her sprits. It was unimpressive compared to him. Especially since most of her sprits were perverts.

There was so much different about both of them. And very little in common, and what they did have in common were vague.

Gray like her also had a horrible childhood. His parents were murdered and he only had his teacher and another student till she too died, and his friend blamed him for his teachers death.

She always considered her childhood terrible because her father never paid any attention to her, but at least she had a father. She felt guilty when Gray found out about her past, she felt like she was a diva for making it seem so horrible.

And if Gray found her past pathetic he didn't say it. He and Natsu just accepted her for who she was now.

She had always secretly wondered if Gray had a crush on Erza. After all she was so beautiful and amazingly strong. They grew up together, and Lucy was jealous of that. She wished she had joined Fairy tail when Natsu and Gray did. Maybe then she would be stronger than she was now, and she could compete with Gray. Maybe even win his affection.

Yes. She realized that she was in love with Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Lucy moped like usual. Mira had come over many times to ask what was wrong but she would just claim nothing was wrong and Mira would pretend to believe her and move on to the next customer.

She sat at the bar, her head was leaning on her palm and she looked around the guild. They just had new members join the group. A terrifying man named Gajeel Redfox, and a woman named Juvia Lockser.

Juvia… she didn't know how to feel about that women. It was clear that she was head over heels in love with Gray, and Lucy hated it. Before Juvia there was no one who was interested in Gray except for her, and she kept it very quiet. But this woman… She kept pointing out Grays handsome looks, his beautiful muscular body, his perfect dark long hair and his beautiful eyes.

Every woman in the guild now looked at Gray a little differently, and she hated it.

And then there was Gajeel. She hated him, and she had good reason too. He beat the fuck out of her when he captured her and beat her because he was bored. She still had scars on her body from what he did to her. She doubted they would ever heal.

Looking over at Gajeel in the corner of the guild by himself, their eyes locked and she refused to look away. She couldn't tell what was in his eyes but he got up and left the room. _Good_.

Lucy then looked over a Juvia, who was besides Gray trying to get him to drink more beer. When her eyes locked with Grays, she saw he was… annoyed. Smiling Lucy sent him a small wave, but before she could see his reaction, or to see if he was going to wave back Juvia put her face in-between their eye contact and sent her a threatening look.

She keep trying to lie to Juvia that she was not interested in Gray at all, but that woman had some skills. She knew that Lucy liked Gray, and went as far to call her, _Juvia's Rival._

Feeling depressed Lucy grabbed her backpack that was fashionable and walked out of the guild, no one noticed her of course. She felt invisible, and maybe that was because she didn't matter to them.

"You" a scuffled voice came from the darkness. Looking in the direction of the shadows she saw two red eyes staring at her.

Immediately grabbing her keys to summon her strongest sprit, but the dragon slayer put his hand up in a way to say he meant no harm.

The only reason she put the keys down was because they were just outside the guild and if she was lucky, he was going to attack her while she was _defenseless_ and he would finally be kicked out of the guild.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited, expecting him to hit her.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked.

"Waiting" she whispered. She knew it was going to hurt.

"For what" he asked annoyed.

"For you to attack me" she said staring him up in the eyes. To her surprise he actually looked ashamed and looked towards the floor.

"I'm not going to attack you" he said muffled.

"Then what do you want?" she asked with attitude, hoping it would piss him off.

"Fuck, are you on your period or something, I just want to talk" he said annoyed.

Smiling to herself she replied, "Go fuck yourself" and she then walked away feeling… odd. When she reached her apartment door, and opened it, she realized she was wrong. Even if he had done wrong against her. After all two wrongs don't make a right.

Closing her apartment door she walked back towards the guild only to find Gajeel still where he was when she left him. His back was pressed against the guilds brick wall and his hand was over his forehead, showing the world how frustrated he was.

She started walking towards him but he didn't move, and by the look in his eyes he knew that she was in front of him.

"Okay lets talk" Lucy said, feeling much more mature.

She felt his red eyes stare at her as he opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Well?" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"sorry" he said in a tone that was almost impossible to hear.

"You don't expect me to just forgive you, I may be generous, but I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you" she said meeting his eyes with her own light brown ones.

"I don't" he then turned away from her stare and looked at the clouds. "I… know nothing I can do will make it right" he continued to say. "But… I figured I might as well try" The dragon slayer than put his hands through his hair. His eyes were closed and it looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Go ahead" Lucy, told him in an unthreatening soft tone. She couldn't believe she was starting to actually forgive him.

"…"

"What? I can't hear you?" she replied wondering what was eating up Gajeel so much, but before he could say it again the doors to the guild opened up and an icy punch came right a Gajeel's face.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

Whatever Gajeel said, Gray had heard, and he looked pissed.

Unlike with Levy, Droy and Jet, where he let them beat the crap out of him, Gajeel defended himself, "Piss off nudist" he roared at Gray.

"You have no right, to asked for forgiveness and then say that" Gray exclaimed. He then threw another punch at Gajeel to which Gajeel simply activated his Iron shield and Gray flew back towards Lucy holding his fist in his hands.

"Gray stop it. Let me take a look at your fist" Lucy said to Gray trying to grab his attention. This only seemed to upset Gray and make Gajeel smile. _What the hell is going on._

**A/n: Oh... changes peeps.**

**1) This FanFiction is now rated M, for Gajeels dirty mouth, sexual tension, and eventually sex.**

**2) This is no longer just Lucy x Gray. Gajeel is now in the picture to fuck everything up. So its like Gajeel x Lucy x Gray. _I don't even know whats going on._**

**3) I plan on making this a full story. So.. like 10+ chapters.**

**Enjoy :) **


	3. He's in Love

Lucy began to bandage Gray's fist up with her first aid kit. They were sitting on her bed; she of course made sure he put his cloths back on before she told him to sit on it. The moment he tried to take his clothes off, which happened every other minute, she would yell at him.

"So… What did Gajeel say?" Lucy asked Gray as she finished wrapping his fingers and hand up.

Gray looked angry at just the thought of Gajeel. "Don't matter" was all he said.

"It does matter to me," Lucy said putting the first aid kit back in her bathroom cabinet. You always had to keep a kit when you're friends with people at fairy tail, it was a given.

"Why does it matter" he asked when she reentered the room.

"Just does. I'm curious, you know this," she said with a secret smirk only he knew.

But instead of returning their secret smirk between the too, he closed his eyes and still refused to answer.

"Okay since you are not going to tell me then answer this, should I be worried?"

He looked like he had to think about it and then match his eyes with hers. "No"

"Why'd you have to think about it?"

"Don't matter"

"Gray you're starting to make me annoyed" she said with frustration in her voice.

Smirking at her, he apologized and then lifted his unhurt hand to her cheek. But before anything could develop Juvia was in her room huffing and puffing from obvious running. Leave it to Fairy Tail to ruin everything

"**_RVIAL_**!" was what she yelled before running and attempting to attack Lucy. Luckily Gray stood in her way and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Quit it Juvia" he said in a harsh and icy voice, that even myself would fear if I were in Juvia's position. "We don't attack our comrades, if you don't stop this fighting with Lucy, you will be kicked out of the guild"

"Oh Gray-sama! I'm so sorry" she said wrapping an unbreakable hold around Grays hips.

Lucy rolled her eyes and decided that she was going to take a long solo mission.

* * *

That ice idiot could actually hit. Interesting.

Gajeel sat in his very messy apartment. He didn't mean to tell Lucy the second part, but he wanted the feeling to go away so badly that he was willing to tell her, just so she could crush his hope, stomp on his heart and tear it into pieces.

Yes, he was in love with Lucy Heartfillia.

It had started when he was first given the mission to capture her. He stalked her all across the country, finding out everything about her personality, and before he knew it, he started enjoying watching her.

But by the time he realized what was happening it was too late. He didn't know about these feelings. His dragon stepfather never taught him about them, he knew of sex. Yes that he knew about, and he was damn good at it. He never took someone unwillingly, and he never had to go seek it out. Women would flock to him, wanting his body and he had reputation for being excellent in bed.

So when the time came to capture her, he decided that he would punish her for making him feel such things. He had never felt this emotion before and he couldn't understand it, being raised by a dragon after all. But no matter how much he hit her, the feeling would not go away. Instead when she actually pitied him it grew stonger. He hated it and loved how fucking strong she was at the same time.

But the outcome… it was what to be expected. She was scared and she hated him. And it hurt. Being hated by the only person your heart wants to care about hurts. He deserved it.

He figure the least he could do was let her beat the shit out of him. Instead he got the opposite reaction. She actually thought he was going to beat her. It was laughable, insane and shameful. He wonder how his Dragon father would react if he knew how Gajeel had treated the female he fell for.

He deserved every word she said. And some part of him was pleased that she did it. But when she came back to him, his entire body ablaze and he while was expecting her to finally do what he deserved she of course didn't. Instead, like she always did, she surprised him by wanting to listen to him.

So he said it. He apologized. And then in her soft tone, she asked if there was something else he had wanted to say.

He tried to say it, but out of dumb luck she hadn't heard. He should have said it louder. But the damn nudist heard, and interrupted them.

That's where his mind was right now. Wondering where the ice idiot's actions came from. Did he also like Lucy?

Apart of him knew that he was going to tell Lucy. And then he would be fucked. _Might as feel take on a mission and stay away from the guild for a while._

* * *

Maybe I should get a dog. Unconditional love.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy was at the bar part of the guild drinking her virgin drink. She was conflicted. She wanted to find Gajeel and ask him what he said. Only out of curiosity and she supposed she wanted to know what made Gray so pissed.

"I started to date someone," she said to Mira looking up to see the surprise and delight on her face.

"Who! Its Natsu isn't it?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Its the _guild_, we spend all weekend together, work together, and the guild even makes me feel better about my bad days" Lucy said with a sly remark.

Mira's face fell and she gave Lucy a soft smack on the head.

"Mira, are they're any jobs you recommend me to go on" Lucy asked.

Mira looked at Lucy, still a bit upset about Lucy's mean joke. "Hmm… Team Natsu needs a new job?" she asked putting life back into her cheeks.

"No, a job just for me" she replied looking down at her almost empty drink,

Humming to herself Mira thought out loud and suggested some weird jobs that Lucy would never take. In the middle of the conversation she began to wonder if this was Mira's revenge.

Lucy then looked at her keys and noticed Gemini and a thought came to her head. All she had to do was get Gemini to touch Gajeel and then she would know all his thoughts, including what he was going to say to her.

Walking away from Mira she exited the guild and found a space where she could summon Gemini without anyone watching or overhearing what she was going to do. She knew it was wrong, and she would never do this to someone that was in her guild, but she still hadn't accepted Gajeel into the guild. She supposed she had accepted him a bit more now that he apologized. He still was not 100% forgiven though.

It still baffled her that she accepted the apology. It seems her heart forgot the physical pain he caused her. But she was such a kind person, and that she would probably forgive anyone.

"Open the gate of Gemini, I summon you, Gemi, Mini" she called out.

Suddenly the two weird looking Gemi and Mini appeared.

"Hello Lucy" they both said at the same time.

"I need you two, to transform and touch a man named Gajeel, I want to know two things" she looked up to them to make sure they were following her words. "First I want to know if he's actually sorry for hurting me, and second I want to know what he wanted to tell me, the thing that made Gray so angry" she finished.

"Whom should we transform into?" They asked.

"Transform into me, go touch Juvia, then go transform into Juvia. Then touch Gajeel, she's the only person he talks to in the guild" Lucy said realizing how awesome her plan was. "After you figure out the information I want, come right back to me, oh but don't get caught, no matter what!"

"Yes Lucy" they said as they transformed into Lucy.

"I'm going home, meet me there when you are finished" she added before she left.

* * *

Gajeel was at the train station, he had found a solo job of wiping out a dark guild that was pretty powerful and was spread all over the country, thus he would be gone for a long time.

He smelt her before he saw her. He noticed that something was off about her, but being Juvia he didn't question it. She was probably going to ask him what made Gray so angry. He didn't really know. He had speculated some theories but aside from that, he was as confused as Lucy must be.

"Bonjour!" Juvia said to Gajeel, sitting way to close to him. She actually had the guts to reach out and try to touch his shoulders. He moved before she could touch him of course.

"The fuck you think you are doing" he glared at her. She knew he didn't like being touched.

"I was just trying to smooth your soul" she said in a French accent.

Gajeel ignored her and attempted to wait for the train in peace.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened" Juvia asked him. He knew that's what she wanted to know, and he was so close to smashing her head open. He was a dragon slayer. And he was being humiliated.

"Juvia I swear to god-" and she did it again but succeeded this time in touching his hand. "Juvia" His red eyes glared at her and she moved away and actually disappeared from his sight. "The fuck is going on" he mumbled to himself and shook his head. That woman was weird.

* * *

Gemini took longer than she thought. She had finished doing her laundry, loaning smutty books to Erza to get her out of her apartment and cooking a weeks worth of food up.

But when Gemini appeared everything that annoyed her seemed to disappeared and she was excited for the answers.

"Well" she asked excited. Gemini then turned its appearance into Gajeel.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do to get rid of this feeling, I am truly sorry, and I love you" Gemini said in with the appearance of Gajeel.


	4. First Kiss

**Warning: This is rated M, for a good spanking reason.**

* * *

She didn't notice that she had been staring at her wall for an hour; it didn't feel like an hour. She just couldn't understand what had just been told to her. At first she had assumed that Gemini was teasing her or something, so she ordered Gemini go back through the gate, but after thinking and thinking about it, Gemini had no reason to lie to her. Also she was their master, it would be against their contract to do such a thing and she also trusted them. Her second thought was that they had gotten it wrong, but she highly doubted that. She then had to face the truth; Gajeel was in love with her. No, he didn't just have a little crush on her like most men who looked at her body did, he was freaking in love with her!

Lucy heard a noise coming from her window and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure that came through her window move towards her. Breathing in the person smelt like fresh air and a feeling of calm and coolness came over her. So naturally Lucy knew who it was right away, after all, this individual tended to break into her house more than Natsu did lately. She wanted to greet Gray, wave or say hello, but something inside her didn't want to move and especially didn't want to move her lips.

_I must be in shock. _

She could see his waist as he stood in front of her, and to his credit he was still wearing his dark blue jeans, but no shirt. She was sitting on her bed still in a glaze, letting her thoughts run wild. She then felt cold large hands cup her face a tilt her head until her light brown eyes meet with Gray's dark sapphire ones.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked with concern, somehow he always knew when something was bothering her.

"Gray, what did Gajeel say" She asked without blinking.

"I told you it doesn't matter-" he tried to tell her. He was feeling a bit confused since they had already been over this, and she seemed a lot more… upset then this afternoon. Before he could finish his sentence, Lucy had cutted him off.

"That he loves me?" she removed her chin from Gray's hold and began to look down at her feet. She was scared to read whatever emotion could be seen in his sapphire eyes.

"…" Gray looked stunned and took a moment before he replied. "He doesn't have the right to say those words to you, after the horrible experience he put you through. You had nightmares for weeks afterwards and either me or Natsu would have to sleepover in order to wake you up when you started to scream and cry in pain in your dreams" he looked angry and turned his own head away from her vision so she could no longer see any emotion.

"Is that why you're upset?" she asked knowing that was why he was obviously upset, but she hoped that maybe there was something else, some other reason he was so angry about Gajeel's confession. After moments of silence she realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She secretly wanted him to say something totally out of character, like 'its because I love you' or something cheesy like that. But she knew he didn't love her. She wouldn't be surprised if at this rate he liked Juvia more than he liked her.

"Forget about it," She said turning away from him and laying down on her side, not facing him.

"Lucy…" she could hear him say before he left. She had heard the window close shut, so she assumed he had let but she then felt pressure coming from the end of her bed. Peeking to look if he was still here, she found Gray still half-naked, in all his sexiness, just sitting on her bed, looking like he was in some kind of inner conflict.

She was both confused and delighted that he stayed here with her. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be impulsive; after all she knew how she felt for him, but not what he felt for her. She prayed all the time on the first star she saw every night that he would return her feelings.

She than sat up from her lying down position and leaned her shoulder on his naked back. Lucy then closed her eyes and waited, half praying, for him to do the next move. _Anything but push her away_, she prayed. This was one of the closest physical touches they ever experienced aside from their friendly hugs with each other, but they both hugged everyone in Fairy Tail.

She was nervous to say in the least, and she didn't know what was going to happen next. Lucy had never even had her first kiss before, let alone some other kind of 'action'. But if she had to choose anyone to do these type of things with, she would want it to be with someone she liked, someone who was downright handsome and maybe possibly liked her too. Gray fit all those categories.

"Lucy" he said her name again, this time in almost desperation. His voice was deep and it sounded lustful.

She could see his face leaning closer to her own and all she could do was be still and lick her lips. She was excited to say in the slightest. His nose met her own, their foreheads bumped softly together and he then brought his lips down to hers and they shared a short instant kiss. It was a little disappointing until Gray latched on his lips more fiercely on to her virgin ones and once again kissed her, but this time he opened up his mouth and licking her bottom lip.

She then felt his hand on her elbow gentle forcing her down to a laying position on her bed. She didn't want to test it, but she could bet even she could not stop him now. It made her excited, and she most definitely did not want to stop this touching. Everything in her body ached for him, and she could feel sudden warmth and excitement between her legs.

The kissing continued. It stayed pretty innocent but then Gray decided he had enough and stuck his tongue in her mouth, wrapping his around her own tongue and sucking on her lips. He then started to nibble and tease her bottom lip. She knew it was going to bruise, but at this rate she didn't even care.

"Mmm…" Lucy let out a small noise of delight.

She could feel something hard between her legs, and she was not quite sure what it was, but she had her guesses. She then felt a hand trace up her blouse unbuttoning it from her belly to her chest and land on one of her breasts. She left his hand squeeze it, and then let his other hand take her other breast and squeeze it too. Before she knew it, her blouse was on the floor. Gray had the bottom of one of her breast in his hand, grasping it not to tightly, and for once she cursed the fabric called a bra, but before long she could feel Gray's other hand on her back, lifting her up a bit so he could unclip her bra.

Once it was unclipped he hastily removed it from her body and threw it away. He stopped kissing her lips and instead began to make quick kisses on her neck; ever so often he would place his lips on a sensitive spot of her neck and begin to suck on her neckline. She soon realized how incredible it felt, and she cried out a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to push him impossibly closer to her neck. It didn't do anything since Gray was so much stronger than her though.

As if on clue he took his hands off her bare breast and then put his hands on her waist, pushing her hips to his own waist.

She had been wrong to say she felt something hard on her waist before. Because it was so much harder, and it was longer from what she could tell from before. It made he happy to know he was as excited as she was.

He pushed her legs more open and positioned himself between them. Even though his pants were still on, she could feel his member press hard against her panties. It made her so much more wet just feeling him.

His mouth continued to move down from her neck, and finally reached her tender breasts that demanded to be touched. He brought his lips to one of her nipples and teasingly licked it before putting his entire mouth on it and sucking it.

She closed her eyes in pleasure leaning her neck back and for the life of her; she could not stop the noises that came through he throat. _Thank god he closed her window._

But before she could feel the pleasurable extend of their actions Gray suddenly lifted himself off of her. _No_! She wanted to yell at him and force his lips back on her own, but he was too far away from her to reach.

"I'm sorry," he said, hot breath coming out of his mouth. He was defiantly as aroused as she was. "I'll… contact you later" he said quickly, having already put his shirt on and buttoning up his pants. She must have unbuttoned them without realizing it.

He then opened her window up and jumped out of it, leaving her hungry for more and unsatisfied.

_Unbelievable_!

* * *

**Next chapter: Why Gray left/stopped, and Gajeel comes back.**

**All reviews and reviewers are loved.**


End file.
